universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Incredible
How to Unlock *Clear Classic Mode with Starter Characters *Play 480 Vs. Matches After completing one of the two methods, Mr. Incredible must then be defeated on Final Destination, then unlock him. Entrance Landing Crush Mr. Incredible lands down at incredible speed, creating a bury. Special Attacks Neutral B - Car Throw A car appears and Mr. Incredible picks up, before he throws it at the opponent. Much like Knuckles's Down B in Crusade, except, after the car is tossed, it will break into pieces and remains only the wheels. The wheels does more damage than Wario Bike's Wheels. Side B - Super Uppercut Mr. Incredible dashes forwards in a short distance. If he hits the enemy, he peforms a strong uppercut with a upwards short wave. Similar to Raptor Boost. But he cannot used in the air. He used this attack in Super Smash Flash. Up B - Super Jump Mr. Incredible does a huge leap in the air, fist extended while glowing red. This move can be useful to avoid attacks very quickly. Unlike Captain Falcon, he cannot catch the opponent when he's still ascending. Down B - Earthquake Another move he used in Super Smash Flash. Mr. Incredible punches into the ground with two fists at the same time, then it sends out a huge shockwave to the opponent and can also bury. Like Donkey Kong (Prior to the fourth game), Mr. Incredible cannot use this attack in mid-air. Final Smash - The Incredibles Mr. Incredible calls all of his family. Elastigirl will try to grab the opponent with her stretching arm, if success, she launches the opponent upwards, Dash will running around so fast at circle to create a tornado that will trap the opponent, then Violet turns invisible and does a combo of 8 kicks, then Jack-Jack turns into metal and crushes the opponent, and finally, Mr. Incredible finishes off with a K.O. Punch attack. KOSFX KOSFX1: Waaaah! KOSFX2: Great! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Uh oh! Taunts Up: "I work alone." Sd: "Showtime" Dn: "Uh, are you doing anything later?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Laughs and breaks his back saying "Oh my back!" Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: (Angry at an opponent) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Robert "Bob" Parr (a.k.a. Mr. Incredible) (voiced by Craig T. Nelson) is the protagonist of the film. Bob possesses tremendous strength, and heightened resistance to harm. He also has enhanced senses. He is married to Helen Parr, the superheroine known as Elastigirl, and they have three children together: Violet, Dashiell Robert ("Dash"), and Jack-Jack. Bob found forced retirement difficult, and often had to cheat his way out of the house on Wednesdays so that he could continue his superheroics. He was shocked to discover that his "Number 1 fan", Buddy Pine, had reformed himself as the villain Syndrome after Mr. Incredible had squelched Pine's wish to be his ward in an attempt to protect him, and it was not until Syndrome threatened the family's lives that Bob realized that his family was his "greatest adventure". His red "super suit" (the term for superhero costumes in this movie), designed by Edna Mode, appears to have the same level of durability as Mr. Incredible himself. In his prime, Mr. Incredible drove a gadget-laden car, the Incredibile, not unlike the ones driven by James Bond or Batman. The silhouette of a newer version of the Incredimobile for the entire family is seen in the end credits, and makes a full appearance in the comic series. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- Peforms a shoulder tackle Tilt Attacks *Side- Peforms a short punch. *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- Uppercut *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Down Kick Grabs, Throws *Grab- Elastigirl stretches her arm to grab the opponent. *Pummel- ??? *Forward- Mr. Incredible shoulder tackles the opponent *Back- Elastigirl throws backwards. *Up- Elastigirl throws upwards *Down- Elastigirl throws downwards Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Changes from Super Smash Flash to Super Lawl * * * * * * * Icon The signature "I" Letter, as seen in the movie. Victory Music The Incredibles Theme Song Kirby Hat Mr. Incredible's mask and blonde hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Mr. Incredible's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with him. Mr. Incredible Mr. Incredible (Smash) Mr._Incredible_Trophy.png|Classic Mr._Incredible_Trophy (Smash).png|Smash Wiimote Sound "Showtime!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Goombella's Tattle TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Red: Default *Blue: Young self *Green *White: Elastigirl's Young self *Light Blue: Frozone *Brown: The Underminer *Black: Syndrome *Grey Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonist Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:The Incredibles Category:Strong Character Category:Super Lawl Category:America Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Unlockable Characters Category:John's Text & Read Video Movesets Category:Father Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Super Bros Super Lawl Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck